Dianna Agron
rightDianna Elise Agron (pronunciado "Ei-gron") nació el 30 de Abril de 1986, hija de Ronal S. y Mary Agron, es una actriz, cantante, bailarina y directora americana. Su familia paterna procede de Rusia. Es judía y mejor conocida por encarnar el personaje de Quinn Fabray en Glee. Además, ha aparecido en películas como Sarah Hart en Soy el Número 4 junto a Alex Pettyfer, Natalie en Burlesque (Noches de Encanto), y Minnow en The Romantics. Además, tuvo un papel en en Malavita ''(2013) junto a Robert De Niro, Michelle Pfeiffer y Tommy Lee Jones. De forma adicional, ha actuado en otras series de televisión como ''Héroes ''y ''Mall World. El 11 de diciembre, Dianna lanzó un sitio web:'' You, Me & Charlie'', como un lugar de expresión positiva a través del arte. Biografía Agron nació en Savannah, Georgia, siendo la hija primogénita de Mary (apellido de soltera Barnes) y Ronal S. Agron, un gerente general de los hoteles Hyatt. Se crió en San Francisco y también vivió en San Antonio, Texas durante varios años. El padre de la familia de Dianna es originalmente de Rusia, y su apellido original, Agronsky, fue alterado por los oficiales de Ellis Island. Su padre es judío y su madre se convirtió al judaísmo. Asistió a un thumb|180px|Dianna cuando pequeña.colegio hebreo y tuvo un bat mitzvah. Asistió a la Escuela Secundaria Burlingame en California. Interpretó a Marty en la versión escolar de Grease. Baila desde los tres años, y empezó a enseñar danza en la adolescencia. Ha dicho que no fue "popular" en el estereotípico sentido mientras estaba en la secundaria, sin embargo, tuvo muchos amigos de diferentes estilos en la escuela. Cuando tenía 15 años, supo que su padre tenía esclereosis múltiple. En una entrevista para la revista Cosmopolitan, reveló: "Fue un gran cambio luego de eso," dice. "A esa edad, no ves la mortalidad en tus padres." La enfermedad causó que la relación de sus padres se derrumbara, y posteriormente decidieran separarse, lo cual fue devastador para ella y su hermano menor. "Tuve que interpretar la terapista de la familia... ser el pegamento." Pausa, y luego dice, "De ese tipo de cosas de las que aún no estoy lista para hablar." thumb|left Carrera Dianna Agron ha aparecido en numerosas series de televisión, tales como Shark, Close to Home, CSI: Nueva York, Numbers y un papel periódico en Veronica Mars. Apareció como Harper en una miniserie de 13 episodios llamada It's a Mall World, dirigida por Milo Ventimiglia, y lanzada en MTV. Más tarde, también apareció en la segunda temporada de Héroes como Debbie Marshall, la jefa del equipo de animadoras del Costa Verde High School, también con Ventimiglia. Dianna también organizó un mini Festival de Música para 826LA en Los Ángeles, llamado Chickens in love. thumb|left|296pxElla fue elegida entre muchas jóvenes estrellas de Hollywood para esta en la campaña de marketing de la primavera de 2010, Ocean Pacific, de Walmart. En la campaña nacional debutaron revistas de moda, estilos de vida y entretenimiento tales como Elle, Teen-Vogue, Seventeen y Cosmopolitan, en la calle y en la web oficial de Ocean Pacific. Además, las estrellas organizaron una fiesta de Ocean Pacific en Los Ángeles a finales de abril e hicieron apariciones personales a favor de la marca. Obtuvo también el octavo puesto en la lista "Hot 100" de AfterEllen.com. En 2011 fue ubicada como «la sonrisa más sexy» según la lista de Victoria's Secret. El más conocido papel de Dianna es como Quinn Fabray, una animadora de instituto, en la serie de Fox, Glee, por la cual ha sido alabada por la crítica y ha recibido altas valoraciones, incluyendo un premio del Sindicato de Actores al mejor reparto de televisión en 2009 y dos Globos de Oro a la mejor serie - Comedia o musical, desde que la serie empezó en mayo de 2009. En 2010, Agron dirigió el vídeo musical "Body", de Thao con the Get Down Stay Down. En este año, también, Agron hizo el pequeño papel de Natalie, la novia de Jack, interesado en la protagonista, Ali, en la película Burlesque, junto a Christina Aguilera, Cher y Stanley Tucci. thumb|left|Dianna en soy el numero cuatro Dianna Agron fue elegida por People para ser parte de su lista Las más bellas de 2010. Ella además obtuvo el octavo puesto en la lista "Hot 100" de AfterEllen.com Agron apareció junto a Alex Pettyfer y Timothy Olyphant en el thriller de ciencia ficción de 2011, Soy el Número Cuatro, dirigido por D.J. Caruso, como protagonista principal, interpretando el papel de Sara Hart.thumb|220px|Dianna en el set de Malavita. Actualmente, Dianna grabó una película la cual fue estrenada en Septiembre del 2013. Se trata de Malavita, una película que trata de un mafioso resituado en Noruega con el fin de protegerse a él y su familia. Es protagonizada por Robert De Niro, Tommy Lee Jones y Michelle Pfeiffer. Igual tiene programado aparecer en un film indie llamado A Conspiracy on Jekyll Island ''interpretando el personaje de Amelia Rondhart. Dianna dijo que su personaje "es mas agresivo" que personajes anteriores que haya hecho y que es "guerrera y una nerd de la tecnología" También tiene papel para una película en el 2014 llamada ''Pretenders. '' El 14 de septiembre del 2012, un reporte de ''US Weekly decía que Dianna había abandonado Glee. Un representante, sin embargo, negó el hecho. Su nombre ya no está en los créditos iniciales. Interpretó a Brandon Flower en el reciente video de The Killers, "Just Another Girl" Vida Personal Dianna estuvo saliendo con el actor británico Alex Pettyfer cuando estaban promocionando su nueva película Soy el Número 4 en otoño del año pasado, pero rompieron poco después. Salio con Sebastian Stan pero rompieron. También ha sido vinculada con sus co-estrellas de Glee Mark Salling y Chord Overstreet, aunque nunca han estado en una relación amorosa. thumb|263px Sus amigos más cercanos son Dave Franco y Adam Brody, y luego de protagonizar una broma en el famoso show de MTV Punk'd, se sabe que Jessica Szohr, Hayden Panettiere y Lea Michele también son cercanas a ella. También desde el 14 de Octubre sale con el también actor británico Christian Cooke, con el cual ha sido vista en eventos y algún que otro paseo. Aunque se rumorea que la relación ha finalizado hace tiempo dado que Dianna ha aparecido de la mano de Nick Mathers en diversas ocasiones durante el mes de septiembre 2013. tambien se le vinculo con Josh hutcherson ya que estuvieron muy juntos en los oscares pero nunca se confirmo nada ahora se rumorea que sale con Nicholas Hoult. Cine Televisión Premios Curiosidades *Estudió ballet y luego se trasladó a Hip-Hop y otros tipos de baile. *Uno de sus números de la suerte es el 13. También es el 3. *A menudo tiene suerte en los viernes 13 *Posee bastantes apodos, incluyendo "Di", "Lady Di", "Charlie". *Sus amigos cercanos y familiares la llaman "Di", "Babe", "Kitty (gatita)", y "Litttle Lamb (corderito)." *Es amiga cercana de Cory Monteith ,Lea Michele , Naya Rivera , Darren Criss , Mark Salling y Chris Colfer y Heather Morris *Llamaba a Mark "Ookie". *Vio a Lea en Spring Awakening un año antes de trabajar en Glee con ella. *Ha dicho que ha aprendido bastante de Lea. Lea le ha enseñado a pararse por sí misma más, dándose cuenta que no puede estar en 10 lugares al mismo tiempo. *Apoya a los Tiburones de San José, visto en tumblr al subir una foto de ella y Naya usando un jersey de los tiburones. *Ella y Taylor Swift son buenas amigas, aunque se rumoreaba que estaba en un triángulo amoroso con ella y Tim Tebow, negó los rumores poco después. Luego, fue vista pasando el rato con Taylor. *Considera Alicia en el país de las Maravillas su libro favorito y se lo recomendó a Chris Colfer. *Escogió "felldowntherabbithole (cayó o caí por el agujero del conejo)" como su URL de Tumblr , en referencia a Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, pero cerro su cuenta el 23 de abril de 2013. *En su tumblr, Dianna hizo la promesa de responder a cada persona que le enviara un mensaje legítimo, diciendo que podría tomar algo de tiempo, pero que encontraría un momento extra entre su trabajo. Lo único que le pidió a la gente, fue mantener sus respuestas para ellos mismos, parientes cercanos y amigos porque son escritas desde el corazón y con un pensamiento profundo. Dianna no quiere que la gente compare sus respuestas o las suban al internet. *Usó "alittlelamb (un corderito)" como su nombre de usuario en Twitter desde el 19 de junio del 2009. El 15 de junio del 2011, lo cambió a DiannaAgron para una distinción más fácil. Se cree que el cambio hizo que su cuenta fuera oficialmente verificada por Twitter, lo que ocurrió poco después. *Su twitter fue hackeado el 18 de diciembre del 2011. Esto dio paso a varios temas de tendencias (Por ejemplo: #DirtyDianna). El hackeador también ingresó al correo personal de Dianna y comenzó a filtrar canciones, títulos de episodios y escenas. *Es el cuarto integrante del reparto de Glee en obtener más de un millón de seguidores, y actualmente es la tercera del cast con mas seguidores en Twitter. *Fue coronada como princesa del baile de bienvenida en su penúltimo año de secundaria. *Estuvo en la clase de honor en la secundaria. *Tiene una voz nasal debido a una desviación de un tabique en la nariz, causado por un golpe accidental en su rostro cuando era adolescente. *Usa vestidos casi todos los días. *Mide 1 metro y 68 centímetros. *Tiene un tatuaje en su costilla izquierda, que dice: "Mary Had a Little Lamb (Mary tenía un corderito)". El cordero se refiere a sí misma, y Mary se refiere a su madre, Mary. *Es descendiente rusa. *Tiene su juguete de infancia: un oso de peluche llamado Teddy Bear. *thumb|Dianna AgronPasó la mayor parte de su adolescencia entre hoteles en San Francisco y Savannah debido a que su padre era gerente general de Hyatt, por lo que prácticamente se crió en ellos. *Nunca se ha roto un hueso. *Detesta que las comidas se toquen mientras come. *Disfruta cocinar, leer, estar al aire libre, desafiarse a ella misma, y pasar el tiempo con su familia y amigos. *Habla español, lo estudió por cuatro años y su tío es de Colombia. *Conduce un Audi S4 negro. *Ama los trabajos de Tim Burton. *Le gusta la banda de rock inglesa Radiohead. *Detesta que le saquen de sangre, le provoca desmayos. *Una vez fue atrapada fumando, pero ella dijo que fue porque estaba borracha. Dianna dijo que no ha fumado desde entonces y tampoco ha sido vista fumando de nuevo. *No puede dar volteretas. *Raras veces habla de su vida privada. *Es judía. Irónicamente, su personaje en Glee es una cristiana devota. Ella ha declarado que a su abuela le molestaba que usara un rosario, aunque estuviera actuando. *Tiene un hermano llamado Jason. *Sus padres se divorciaron cuando tenía 15 años, porque después de que su padre fue diagnosticado con Esclerosis Múltiple, la relación se derrumbó. Dianna dijo que ella tuvo que hacer de terapeuta en su familia, pero que tampoco está lista para hablar al respecto porque fue muy duro para ella y su hermano menor. *Visitó a dos psicólogos y ambas lecturas revelaron a una persona llamada "Charlie", que le fue atribuído a ser su nombre en una vida pasada. Desde entonces, lo adoptó como un apodo. *Su segundo nombre es Elise. Muchos fans asumieron que era "Charlotte" debido a que uno de sus apodos era "Charlie". *Canto "Fly Me to the Moon" de Frank Sinatra, para la audición de Glee. *Adora a las actrices de antaño, tales como Audrey Hepbrun y Elizabeth Taylor. *Llegó el segundo lugar en el "Concurso de ortografía para los tramposos", un evento sin fines de lucro para la caridad en 826LA. *Fue a su primer concierto con su padre para ver a The Who. *Dirigió, produjo, escribió y actuó en un cortometraje titulado A Fuchsia Elephant. *Tenia un perro llamado Arthur y estaba obsesionada con él, lamentablemente este murió.thumb|224px|Dianna y Arthur. *Es alérgica a los gatos. Esto fue un problema cuando vivía con Lea. Los chicos de Glee encontraron gatitos en el estudio y Lea se llevó algunos a casa. *Tiene una obsesión con los animales domésticos extraños y planea comprar un pulpo. *Considera los elefantes sus animales no domésticos favoritos. *Encuentra la calma en las playas y cementerios, considera los cementerios muy pacíficos y tranquilos. Los visita con su iPod y puede pasar horas ahí. *Tiene una afinidad por lo oscuro, como los piratas, cráneos, y la brujería. *Aparecía primera en los créditos de Glee porque están en orden alfabético. *Obtuvo el papel de Quinn Fabray dos días antes de comenzar las grabaciones, por esto apenas casi está en el piloto. *Mientras filmaba Mattress, accidentalmente golpeó a Chris Colfer en la ingle mientras rodaba por los colchones. *Cortó su cabello a la mitad luego de filmar la segunda temporada de Glee. Lo hicieron parte de la trama, diciendo que Quinn está deprimida porque Finn la dejó, de forma que Santana y Brittany le sugieren que tenga un corte de cabello para que se animase. *Ha mencionado en reiteradas oportunidades que no extraña su cabello largo. *Su cabello es castaño natural. En una sección especial del Detrás de Escenas de Glee "Never have I ever", se le preguntó si alguna vez ha teñido su cabello, ella respondió con "He teñido mi pelo muchas veces". Se ha teñido de castaño en los primeros episodios de Glee, luego rubio. Para la tercera temporada, la mayor parte de su cabello era rosa debido a la historia de Quinn. Final y actualmente, lo ha teñido de rubio otra vez. *Ella y Brad Falchuk fueron los que dibujaron el "Cerdo Payaso" que Puck regaló a Beth en I Am Unicorn. *Luego de romper su nariz otra vez cerca del Glee Live 2011, finalmente le arreglaron el tabique desviado y ya no respira por la boca. *En la gira de Glee, cuando cantan la canción Born This Way, Dianna usa una camiseta que dice "Lucy Caboosey" pero en Toronto usa una que dice "Likes girls". Después explico que la usó para apoyar a la comunidad LGBT. *No se opondría a besar a Heather Morris. *No le molestaría si Quinn fuera lesbiana o bisexual. *Dianna aparece en un episodio de MTV Punked. *Fue considerada la'' Más Coqueta'' del reparto de Glee. *Jenna Ushkowitz la considera la Más Ingenua. *Es considerada un ángel ''por Darren Criss. *Dice que Chord Overstreet es el mejor besador del mundo. *Fue considerada como la ''Mejor Vestida por Naya Rivera. *Fue considerada como la Más Dulce junto a Amber Riley, Jenna Ushkowitz, Kevin McHale y Naya Rivera. *Grant Gustin piensa que Dianna es perfecta. *Tiene la mejor risa según Vanessa Lengies. *Es la más aventurera según Darren Criss.thumb|230px|Dianna en los premios GLAAD Media Awards. *Dianna dijo en los premios GLAAD que ya había besado chicas y que era divertido. *Dianna es vegetariana y apoya activamente a la organización PETA, y tiene un papel en Bold Native, una película de 2010 que trata los problemas de la liberación animal y de los derechos de los animales. *Protagonizó la pelicula "Soy el número cuatro", la cual también se establece en el estado de Ohio. *Salió con Alex Pettyfer cerca del estreno de Soy el Número Cuatro. Pettyfer también estuvo con la actriz Emma Roberts, quien salió con el co-estrella de Dianna; Chord Overstreet. *Salió con Sebastian Stan de la serie de televisión Gossip Girl. *El 12 de diciembre del 2011, Dianna lanzó "You, Me & Charlie (Tú, yo y Charlie)". Ella quería extender su tumblr luego de ver cuanto significaban sus mensajes para los lectores, y los que a ella le enviaban. En la sección "About" del sitio incluye su misión: "Quiero que te unas ahora. Compartamos este espacio como una colecta artística. Hay suficiente negatividad en este mundo para ahogarnos en un infinito estado de tristeza. ¿Por qué no? Para eso es este sitio. Sólo espero que eso haga." *Busco apartamentos para mudarse por internet y después se mudo a Koreatown. *Sus compañeros de colegio iban a jugar en los hoteles que vivían, en donde hacían cosas malas y si los atrapaban decían que eran amigos de Dianna y la castigaban a ella. *Su madre siempre le decía que arreglara sus cosas, y que la casa siempre tiene que estar limpia. *Ya le han dicho muchas veces que su personaje de Quinn se parece al de Kenny en South Park. *Es considerada como Cory Montheith en versión femenina la más coqueta del elenco ya que dicen que cuando quiere coquetear hace algo con los ojos se podría decir que comienza a parpadear muchas veces. *thumb|Dianna Agron *Siempre dice que sus heroes son: Su papa, y Elvis. *Según Lea, duerme con una remera que dice: I LOVE FABERRY, hecha por ella misma *Le gustan las pijamadas *Suele hacer apuestas de futbol con Chord y Harry *Han salido rumores de que ahora sale con su mejor amigo, Darren Criss. Los dos salieron a desmentirlo y ella dijo: Amo a Darren, pero solo como un amigo. No quiero estropear nuestra amistad por un tonto rumor. Que quede claro. *Es gran amiga de Nellie Veintheinmer *Sus novelas favoritas son "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas" , y "Las Crónicas de Narnia: El león, la bruja y el armario" . *Blake Jenner la considera hermosa *Según Melissa Benoist, Dianna es una de las chicas mas lindas que conoce *Darren Criss piensa que ella y Lea estuvieron casadas en otra vida *Dianna y Lea llevan puesto un anillo es el mimso dedo, al cual se le apodo Achele Ring, el anillo significa eternidad. *En San Valentin de 2013 Dianna desayuno con Lea y Cory. *El nickname de su madre en su IPhone es Michelle Obama. *El 75% de sus amigos son homosexuales. *Tiene un perrito llamado Freddiees un Bulldog francés *Shippea Camren *No quiere seguir en Glee ya que piensa que es una etapa pasada y conserva muy buenos recuerdos. *Firmó un contrato con Fox para no aparecer más en la serie, pero después de la muerte de Cory ha decidido participar en un par de episodios, pero aún así no fue llamada a participar en su episodio homenaje *En una pregunta por twitter de que pensaba sobre Dianna, Grant Gustin contestó "Lo que piensan todos: Perfecta". *Mark Salling subio una foto de como serían sus hijos si los tuvieras con Dianna y ella contestó que era gracioso. Realmente es una foto de cuerpo semi completo de la tercera temporada sobre Quinn pero la cara es la de Puck (Mark) *Fue vista en Coachella besando a Thomas Cocquerel. * Cuando Amber Riley cantó para el presidente Obama, dijo que sin darse cuenta estaba llorando. Piensa que la voz de Amber es preciosa. * Salio en el video, I'm Not The Only One de Sam Smith. Citas *''tomar muchas fotos del cast de glee en el set "Intento hacerlo sobre todo cuando estamos viajando. En el set tenemos a un fotógrafo, y sí tengo algunas líneas que recordar, pero la fotografía ha sido definitamente mi forma favorita de recordar todas. Al menos es así como mi cerebro procesa cosas, de memorias o momentos; si tomo una fotografía puedo recordar muchos más detalles. Creo que se trata de escoger la foto exacta en mi cabeza que simbolize o signifique un momento, casi como si fuera un film. Es casi arcaico." *los rumores sobre la sesión de fotos GQ de ella y Lea "Cuando éramos sólo Lea y yo, estaba como, 'Estamos con ropa ajustada, estamos contra la otra. Esto ''alimentará ''los rumores.' Nunca he estado en una toma con tan poca ropa." *"Todos están convencidos de que '''lea y yo' estamos en una relación. Supuestamente están estos foros con fotografías de nosotras abrazándonos en el trabajo o eventos. Es divertido, pero halagador;lea es hermosa. ¿Desde cuando no puedes abrazar a tus amigos?" *''donde cree que irá la relación Quinn-Rachel "Definitivamente han tenido sus momentos en que recurren a la otra. No lo sé. Creo que es tan difícil con ellas porque obviamente han tenido este tipo de situación de un triángulo amoroso; algunas veces mucho más que eso con Puck y todo eso. Depende en la madurez de la chica. A veces siento que la gente puede avanzar del pasado en el que han crecido y sus alrededores en un lugar, y algunas personas necesitan un cierre después de lo que han dejado y luego, regresar. He visto que suceda con conocidos: mientras crecían se odiaban el uno al otro, y luego, años después los vuelves a ver caminando por la calle con bebés. Creo que es difícil por que la secundaria es uno de los más volátiles y emotivas etapas de tu vida." *"Cuando estás triste, no estás triste. Simplemente olvidas las cosas buenas de la vida. Siempre hay una fisura de luz en la oscuridad. Vé a buscarla." *"En qué mundo vivimos. Quiero estar increíblemente cercana a él en cada aspecto. Vivir con honestidad, sinceridad y estar completamente presente es el mejor proyecto de vida. Ahora mismo, no podría pedir nada más. Soy una chica muy afortunada." *"Quizá fui un pirata en mi vida pasada. No mataba gente, claro. Sólo era ruda." *Birthday wishes to one[https://twitter.com/msleamichele ' lea michel']! I tried to send a little bird with a note but it got confused. Had to send an email instead. ������ tradusido en español : Cumpleaños quiere un @ msleamichele! Traté de enviar un pequeño pájaro con una nota, pero lo he confundido. Tuve que enviar un correo electrónico en su lugar. *'Tras la muerte de Cory ha dicho lo siguiente: '''Nunca he perdido un amigo. En estos momentos difíciles, me estoy inclinando en todos los maravillosos recuerdos que compartimos con Cory y de cuántas maneras pudo hacernos sonreír. Glee fue un regalo para todos nosotros. Nos dio una familia en esta industria. Realmente Cortamos los dientes y crecimos en este programa. En el juego de abajo, nos enteramos de que nos habíamo clavado en los corazones de los televidentes y que podíamos quedarnos allí. Cory es muy merecedor de ese lugar en los corazones de todos. Fue una de las personas más generosas y amables que he conocido. Tenía una economía inteligente, mente curiosa, era un enorme talento. Fue amoroso, no sólo para mí, para mi familia. Mi corazón está con su familia, con Lea, con todo el mundo que este luchando con la pérdida de nuestro amigo. Te vamos a extrañar Cory. Siempre vamos a llevar un pedazo de ti con nosotros. Enlaces *Twitter:@DiannaAgron *Facebook:youmeandcharlie *Tumblr:Felldowntherabbithole.tumblr.com *Pagina Web:youmeandcharlie.com *YouTube:YouMeAndCharlie Galeria dianna-agron-makes-out-with-thomas-cocquerel-coachella1 (1).jpg|dianna en coachella dianna-agron-kisses-mystery-man-at-coachella-2014.jpg descargaaaaaaaaaaaaa.jpg UH4fOry-360.jpg imagesssssssssssssssssssssssssssss.jpg video-undefined-1D181A2100000578-461_636x358.jpg Videos thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|300px|una bromita a Di thumb|left|300pxthumb|right|300px thumb|left|300px|10 Cosas Que No Sabias De Dianna Agron thumb|left|300px| Dianna Tratando De Dormir En El Avión Categoría:Actores Categoría:Actores Principales Categoría:Invitados en The Glee Project Categoría:Estrellas Invitadas Categoría:Estrellas invitadas a The Glee Project